


Welcome to the Avengers

by BromeliadLucy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BromeliadLucy/pseuds/BromeliadLucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is the only one on your side when you want to be allowed to fight alongside the Avengers.</p><p>Turns out, he's been watching you for more than just to see your skills...</p><p>I <3 me some Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try and write something that would be less than 8908 chapters long, so here it is!

“If I don’t have a place here, I should just leave!” The frustration, pent up for so long, was evident in her voice. “I will always be so grateful that you saved me, but what for?” Her voice was cracking now. “I’m not one of the Avengers, and I can’t just sit here forever, watching you all go off to fight and waiting to see which of you come back. I can’t do that anymore, so tell me why I’m here!”

“Hey, kid, look, you’re too young…”

Tony didn’t even get to finish his sentence before she stood, chair tipping backwards with the force. Fists slamming into the table, she shouted now in fury.

“I’m older than Pietro was. I’m older than Wanda was. Am I so incompetent? I train so damn hard; you know I do. I’m in the gym every damn hour I can be. I’m 21 now and you still treat me like you did when you pulled me off the streets. That was five years ago, Tony. Five. When are you going to see me as an adult?”

Everyone else was sitting, shocked and silent around the table. They’d never seen her like this before, this anger. The fact she was in the right only made it hit home harder. They’d all been so used to her being a kid who needed protecting and caring that they’d forgotten to allow her to grow up. No one could deny the truth in her words.

“You’re not… wait, you’re 21?” Stark slumped in his chair, a frown on his face. “I guess I’d forgotten how long you’ve been here. But, look…” he glanced at Wanda apologetically. “We can’t take another loss.”

She slammed away from the table and around to stand near Tony, jabbing her finger at him as she yelled in frustration. 

“That wasn’t his AGE. You just don’t fucking trust me, no matter what I do, Stark. Or any of you – none of you are speaking up for me, I see. Well I guess I know my role now. Sit here, do research quietly even though you’ve got a tower full of researchers and agents. Pick up the pieces when you get back. Well, screw you, I can’t feel this worthless anymore.”

She knew she was going too far. She knew it wasn’t lack of trust, but an excess of care, that meant she was kept safe in the Tower but it left her feeling useless and unneeded and she was sick of it all, so she was lashing out.

“She’s right, y’know”. That silenced her. It was probably just as well before she said something she’d really regret. She loved these people like family, and just like a family, sometimes she hated them too.

Bucky was leaning against the door jamb. He still didn’t much like joining in yet, always hovering around the edges of the group. But he was watchful and he was shrewd.

“She’s right,” he said again, walking towards the table. “When I got here, I thought she must be a kid, or weak. That’s how you treat her. I get that’s what she was when you took her in, but you’re not seeing who she is now. An adult. I’ve seen her fight, I’ve seen her shoot, I’ve seen her run. Let her join, or let her go.”

With that, he gave a half smile, turned and left. She hung her head, drained now of emotion. 

“He's right. Let me join or let me leave and find something I can do with my life”. With that, she followed Bucky out of the room. She caught up to him at the elevator, put a hand on his arm to catch his attention. 

“Thanks, for sticking up for me. And for noticing I’m not a 16-year-old any more. And for saying I was a good fighter. I don't think it'll change their minds but it's nice to know I'm not losing mine.” She gave a small smile of relief and gratitude as the elevator doors opened, all the fight gone out of her now.

“So you've watched me fight?” she asked, and her smile grew broader as she saw a flush spread across Bucky’s face. He hadn't spoken yet since he'd left the mission room, the scene of the argument that had appeared almost of out nowhere. She’d seen him fight too, she’d watched him sparring with Steve; fighting metal arm against shield. He was powerful but when he wasn’t fighting, he kept it in check, silently moving around the building and usually keeping out of people’s way. She’d felt drawn to his silence almost as soon as he got here, and to the fact she had no history with him, and could be judged for who she was now. 

“Yeah doll, I've watched you a lot.” He turned towards her, head tilted to one side, a teasing look on his lips as he continued. “I really don't know how they can't see you're all grown up now.”

She felt a warmth spreading throughout her boy as she felt his eyes on her, and remembered all the times she’d seen him standing at the edge of the training room, watching. She’d assumed he was just waiting for free space – everyone knew he was solitary – but if he’d been watching, seen her working out, sweat trickling…

He must have realised the thoughts running through her head as his teasing grin grew wider, mouth curling up at the corners. His tongue darted out, licked his bottom lip; his blue eyes were darker as the pupils widened. Her breath caught in her throat as her tongue mimicked his, licking her lips which suddenly felt dry. The elevator doors opening distracted them both momentarily but as they stepped out into the residential corridor he reached for her hand and pulled her to a stop. She turned, a questioning look on her face, then he pulled her into his body. She felt the firm muscles of his chest pressed against her as she lifted her chin to see his face, then smiled. She licked her lips again as she felt the chill of his metal arm reaching up to the back of her head and so gently tangling in her hair. 

The sight of her tongue was too much and Bucky bent down and licked along her lips with his own, drawing out a small moan from both of them. That sound was enough and he pushed her back against the wall, moving so their bodies were touching along their full length; kissing harder now, biting, sucking and gasping. Her hands were in his hair too, pulling, as Bucky put his hand behind her knee and lifted one leg, allowing him to push further and harder against her, their warmth joining as they ground against one another, still clothed but so needy.

Neither heard the elevator open again, the sound buried under their gasps and moans. Stark stepped out and instantly averted his eyes. 

“Jeez, I came down to apologise for not realising you were an adult now, I guess Bucky never made that mistake. You're on the team.”

She'd broken off the kiss when you she heard him speak although their bodies were still entwined and she could feel Bucky hard against her still. She grinned at Stark with bruised, swollen lips and whispered ‘thank you’ as he backed into the elevator, hand still over his eyes. Before the doors had fully closed, their lips had met again.

Bucky grasped her and lifted her up, while she wrapped her legs around his waist, desperate for closer contact now. He carried her to his room as he said 'welcome to the Avengers.’


End file.
